The present invention relates to stemware, in particular, stemware capable of holding hors d'oeuvres on toothpicks and disposing of said toothpicks, while at the same time serving to decorate the stemware.
At many cocktail parties and social receptions, both cocktails and alcohol are served to guests. Cocktail parties commonly involve the use of glassware for champagne, wine, margaritas, martinis, beer, or other alcohol, or hors d'oeuvres with toothpicks. A common problem arises for guests wanting to drink their champagne on the one hand, and eat a hors d'oeuvre on the other. Guests must balance the champagne on the one hand and hold a hors d'oeuvre on the other, often holding a separate plate. During conversations with other guests, this can be inconvenient and burdensome. To free at least one hand, guests often abandon one or the other, so that plates of hors d'oeuvres, toothpicks, toothpicks, and unfinished champagne are strewn about a reception.
At the same time, these social events provide a décor suitable for a given event (e.g., business meeting, wedding, sporting event, etc.). Decorations are an important part of a cocktail reception. Any means for addressing the burden of having to balance champagne and hors d'oeuvres, and do away with abandoned toothpicks and champagne glasses, must also take into consideration the décor of the social event.
The present invention addresses both of these challenges by providing stemware with apertures for holding hors d'oeuvres served on toothpicks, said stemware also containing a base having features to dispose of said toothpicks while at the same time comprising a design or theme to conceal the disposed toothpicks. In an alternate embodiment, a coaster serves the function of a toothpick disposer.